


Windsor Knot

by notlucy



Series: MCU Kink Bingo - NotLucy [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Ties & Cravats, Uniform Kink, neckties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: Steve has a thing for women wearing neckties. Rather: one specific woman.





	Windsor Knot

Steve’s got this thing about Peggy Carter’s necktie.

It’s always immaculate - that’s the thing, really. Immaculate the same way she is - never a hair out of place, her uniform pressed to perfection, shoes shined. Her necktie, that’s the finishing touch. The rigidity and formality of it keeping her back straight and her gaze impassive as she surveys the line of recruits.

Sometimes, when he’s daydreaming, Steve wonders what it would be like to loosen her necktie.

Undo the buttons of her jacket. Her blouse. Unzip her skirt.

See if the curvy figure she cuts in the uniform lives up to those daydreams, where he takes her to bed. His bed. Where he can take care of her.

At least, he likes to pretend he can - that he’d instinctively understand how to make her moan, make her soft for him. As though he could be enough for her. A woman like Peggy Carter can have any man she wants. What she wants isn’t a scrawny virgin from Brooklyn who hardly comes to her shoulder and still can’t look her in the eye. She’d want someone like Bucky, all smooth lines and swagger, able to charm any woman into his arms and most of them into his bed.

Steve’s daydreams are gentle. Domestic. Safe.

He dreams of different things at night, in his bunk, one hand wrapped around his prick as he works to silently bring himself off without the other recruits becoming aware of his distress.

In his head, they’re not there. He’s alone, and it’s Peggy who comes to him, finds him with his shorts pushed down past his hips, t-shirt rucked up on his skinny torso, hard enough to hammer nails. She’s in her uniform. Perfect. Doesn’t say anything, just looks down at him. Taking him in. Looking at him that way she does, sometimes, when they line up for inspection. The look he pretends is just for him, even though he ought to know better.

Sometimes she’s sweet, offers to lend him a helping hand, sits by his side and kisses him real gentle while she strokes him to completion. Once or twice, he’s imagined her mouth on him, but that feels like asking for too much. Wanting too much. Even in his wildest dreams, Steve can’t envision a woman like Peggy Carter doing _that_. The necktie stays on when she’s sweet - Steve would never dream of attempting to remove it. She leaves him with a kiss afterward, desperately wanting more.

Sometimes she’s out to embarrass him, tut-tutting over such a wanton display and forcing him to fuck his fist while she tells him he ought to be ashamed of himself, have more self-control. That she supposes he just can’t help himself, can he? She takes off her necktie, then, draping it over his eyes, so he doesn’t have to see himself. She whispers to him about how it’s a sin, how wicked he is, and oh, he wants to be so _good_ for her.

Sometimes she’s mean, remarking coolly on the relative size of his cock before forcing him to his knees and digging the heel of her shoe into the meat of his thigh while she refuses to let him come. She takes her tie off, wraps it around his neck to choke him. Scare him. Thrill him. Sometimes she wraps it around his prick, tightening it down, hurting him in a way that has Steve’s hips bucking, just a little, dreaming about how it would feel. Denying him pleasure. Being cruel. Reminding him that she’s a woman who can lay a full-grown man out with one punch and that if she wants to break him, she can.

He thinks he likes it best when she’s mean.

Whatever the fantasies, she never takes off anything more than her tie. In the deepest, darkest recess of his mind, she doesn’t need to.

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling the "Clothing Item: Necktie" square for the MCU Kink Bingo 2017. Oh, Steve.
> 
> Join me in squeeing over kinky things on Tumblr at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com).


End file.
